Learnin' the Blues
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Remus and Harry have to decide whether they can work before Harry takes up a job in Rome. Harry's in his twentys because I couldn't do Chan fiction (sorry)! This is what happends when you leave me with Jazz music!


Disclaimer: None of the recognisable Harry Potter characters or places are products of my own and do in fact belong to JK Rowling. No infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story, this is all purely for fun.

AN: Sitting and listening to Katie Melua ("Calling off the Search") inspired me on many aspects for a Remus/Harry fic so here you are, the conclusion to what happens when you have me, Katie and far too much time on ones hands!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Learnin' the Blues 

Harry lazily twirled the scotch glass in his hands making the liquid swirl as he listened to Hermione's protest.

"But I always thought you wanted to be an Auror Harry? And you know for that to work you have to stay in London where the Ministry is and...and..."

"Where you and Ron are?" He finished for her helpfully as he sipped his drink then lowered it to the circular pub table they were sat at. Hermione looked sheepish for a moment before giving a heaving sigh and looked at her hands in her lap.

"It's just we've always said that it'll always be you, me and Ron. If you're in Rome and we're in London then that's not really being together." She said quietly and Harry smiled kindly as he placed a hand over one of her more delicate ones prompting the woman to look up at him.

"Hermione...I have made close friends down here; You, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Remus...but I can't settle for a job just because it's near you guys. The University has offered me a wonderful position over there considering I'm only 23 and after everything we've been through I think I'm going to take a break from 'fighting the good fight'. Come on Herm...I get my own class, aren't you proud of me?"

He pretended to pout effectively making the girl smile as she rolled her eyes. She remained silent a moment longer then gave an honest smile as she clasped the hand on hers tightly.

"You're right, I'm being selfish. And it's not like we can't fly over to see you."

"Exactly." Harry said softly before the two leant in to one another to embrace tightly.

"Oh I'm going to miss your little quirks around the flat!" She said hugging impossibly closer and the man laughed.

"At least the only person who might accidentally walk in on you in the shower is your boyfriend now." He teased and as she pulled back she swatted his leg with a laugh.

"I thought we were never going to speak of that again?" She said and a faint flush had crept onto her cheeks.

"Good job you have the wrong anatomy huh?"

"Yeah," She said before looking at him slyly as she said wistfully, "Shame I was the wrong book worm."

Harry, despite being well over school boy crushes found that his cheeks felt rather heated at that moment. Hermione loved going on about his feelings towards his old Professor that had developed sometime after he had woken up in St Mungo's after the final battle. He'd been led on the bed, unable to move until he felt the tingling sensation of someone's hand on his and he had blinked his eyes open to find Remus with a bandage around his brow looking down at him with a soft smile. He had shocked himself when he had realised how truly stunning the man had looked.

He coughed before raising his glass to his lips again.

"Yes well, moving swiftly on."

Hermione laughed as she leant on his shoulder for a moment to control herself. After a few moments she managed to calm herself down and as she carefully wiped the mirth from her eyes she spoke.

"When are you planning on telling the others...about you moving to Italy I mean, not about Remus?"

Harry leaned back in his seat so he could cross his legs so that his right foot rested on his knee.

"Tomorrow at the Order yearly reunion get-together...Seems easier telling everyone at once rather then individually. I told you now so that I have support." He grinned at her but it quickly disappeared as he looked into his glass with a sigh. Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Are you going to tell Remus before you leave?" She asked softly and after a few moments of contemplation Harry shook his head.

"No, that would be cruel...'Hey Remus, I know you haven't had much of a love life since Sirius but guess what? I love you! But oh, I'm moving away abroad and oh yes, there's that pesky business of you being a pro at guilt-tripping yourself meaning you'll convince yourself that your deceased best friend's son is off limits'. Something tells me that may not be as cheery a conversation as I may like."

"Ah yes well, there is that." Hermione winced sympathetically as she patted his hand again. He pouted a little as he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"Why can't I fancy guys my own age? Or at least ones I know are just unattainable to me like celebrities so that I don't even try to think they're a possibility... Hey do you think George Clooney is possibly gay?" He perked up at that slipping into a grin as Hermione snorted into his shoulder in contained laughter.

"Doubt it love, you can have George **–**Michael- though!" She laughed harder when Harry winced.

"Ugh, pass!" He winked at her, "Ah the ability to throw out muggle jokes and not have to explain them."

"I'll drink to that." They clinked their glasses together before sipping them idly.

"I still reckon you should tell Remus."

"Nope, not going to happen."

"But you're a man now!"

"If you can convince him of that then I'll be your personal slave for life."

"Be careful what promises you make...you are speaking to Hermione Granger after all."

"Sorry I think this is out of even your range."

"Ah contraire!"

Both smiled at one another then Hermione tilted her head. "What if he asked you to stay?"

Harry remained silent before a small smile twitched the corner of his lips.

"I'd stay forever."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The silence was almost deafening and Harry felt as though he was shrinking to about three inches with all those eyes on him.

He had only moments before told the entire Weasley family, Remus, The DA members, the Order members who had made it through the war and Dumbledore about his plans to take the teaching job in Rome and was yet to receive an answer from them.

"...Well?" He asked with his fingers linked together as they remained staring and he shuffled on his feet nervously. Funny, he thought how he could face the world's possibly most evil wizard in existence without breaking a sweat and yet he couldn't even stop himself from heating up in panic when stood before his friends.

"Didn't you want to be an Auror?" Bill Weasley said after a minute and this was followed by comments of agreement. Harry blew out a breath as he rolled his eyes. It seemed the biggest surprise was the fact he wasn't taking up the commander position he had been offered.

"And do what? The same thing I've been doing for 13 years? No thank you, I'll take the Professor job!"

"But...you won't be living in London anymore?" Remus said in his quiet voice and Harry felt his heart clench a little as he caught a glimpse of barely concealed disappointment in the werewolf's eyes. Remus seemed to pick up on what the younger man had spotted and quickly covered it with a supportive smile.

"You guys, its Rome not the North Pole! I'll still come back for holidays and stuff, I'm still in Europe."

"Are you sure about this dear? I mean, you haven't got any teaching history for starters," She was interrupted by not-so-discreet coughing from all the old DA members making her scowl a little, "No –real- teaching history behind you and you're only 23! When I was 23 I still at least had a flat mate but you'll be on your own."

"Financially I'm fine, more then fine considering the price of the flat I've got..."

"Whoa, wait! You already have the flat? Well then...when exactly are you leaving?"

Harry took in a deep breath and for a moment his eyes lingered on Remus who seemed impassive but Harry knew him better then that. He could see the slight pinch between the man's eyebrows as he determinedly kept a neutral face and the slight tightness in of the man's jaw.

/"Argue with me Remus, tell me...no –demand- I stay..."/ He thought desperately but Remus remained silent before looking at his shoes to compose himself. Letting out a shaky sigh Harry turned back to the whole group and noticed Hermione's pitying glance.

"Next Friday...I leave next Friday."

His eyes wandered back to Remus but he blanched when he noticed that the space the man had been stood was now empty. He looked around ignoring everyone else's muddled words of either support or distress. He felt as though his heart had sunk low into the pits of his stomach and he felt a hand in his making him turn. Hermione stood beside him with Ron right behind her both looking saddened for him. Harry swallowed thickly.

"Guess forever isn't going to happen." He said a little huskily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus rubbed at his heavy eyes lazily as he trundled towards his front door to let in the insistent knocker.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He mumbled and then tugged the door back only to find Hermione stood there, arms crossed as she tapped her foot with one eyebrow raised. The older man stared back at her completely confused as to why he was on the receiving end of Hermione's teacherly glare.

"Hermione...are you ok? Is something wrong?" He asked as he stood to the side to allow her entry. She did that tugging off her coat and after folding it she threw it over the back of Remus's couch. Then she turned back to him with her lips pursed.

"Why'd you run off today?" She said with her hands on her hips and Remus sighed as he gestured they take a seat.

"I don't know." He said wearily in his soft-spoken voice. Lowering himself into the plush chair Hermione sat across from him.

"Not good enough. Unfortunately for you and everyone else us 'kids' are all grown up now and when we don't like something, we're going to say it. I -don't- like seeing my Best friend crushed, I –don't- like playing the meddler and I –don't like yelling at you. But most of all I –don't- like the density that is called the male species..."

Remus frowned ever so slightly as he clasped his hands together resting his elbows on his knees whilst he leaned forward.

"I don't understand..." his eyebrows raised a little when the normally sweet tempered girl (at least in his audience) growled slightly in frustration.

"I've seen the way you look at him Lupin!" She said and completely forgetting his usual shields of neutrality the older man's mouth fell open and moved silently before he managed to clear his throat a little.

"Wha...look at...I don't...no..." He stood running his hand through his hair in desperation making Hermione jump up quickly, all anger leaving her as she watched the man before build himself into a panic.

"Lupin..."

"I can't help it...Sirius would kill me...Lily and James would slaughter me...no, it's..."

"Lupin listen..."

"And Harry...Harry would –hate- me...no, not that, I can't handle that, not from him..."

"LUPIN!"

His head snapped back to the young woman next to him and was stunned into silence. Looking slightly apologetic she gently lowered the man back into his chair as she knelt before him. She took his hands in her own and rubbed them reassuringly.

"I can assure you that Harry would never –ever- hate you for liking him...he'd be a critic really, if he did after all."

Remus cocked his head a little; his usually quick mind moving rather sluggishly as Hermione smiled at him a little.

"Harry has, for the better part of six years now been trying to get the gall to tell you he likes you...-romantically-. Better spell it out for you hadn't I, after all, you are male. Dense remember?"

Remus shook his head as his mouth continued to mouth silently and tried to tug his hands back but the girl held them tight.

"Lupin...Remus, I know right now that you're thinking of everything that Harry predicted you would. Being James's son, being 20 years older then him, you being a werewolf...well to be quite frank I don't want to hear it and neither does Harry need to."

She sighed as she tried to soften her tone.

"See the thing about Harry is he isn't normal, unfortunately never will be. People our age want him because he's Harry James Potter, Boy Who Lived and Hero to boot! And see now here's the completely hilarious bit...Harry's a grown up! He was never really a kid to be honest, you need to have a childhood to be able to be a child but the Dursley's stole that from him. Now Harry is, to me, what you would call love personified. V-Voldemort was hatred so it's only fitting that Harry is the direct opposite. This means that Harry's love has absolutely no boundaries meaning the fact that he as fallen for an older werewolf...-really- not that shocking."

Remus raised a hand to his face as he leaned back in his chair to think. Harry returned his feelings. Sweet Harry with the cheeky smirk and the warm green eyes. Harry who despite having the body of a healthy young man had a much older soul visible through those peridot eyes. Harry who he, Remus, had found himself growing attracted to more then befits a should-be guardian. His stomach squirmed as this final thought ran through his and he stood abruptly shaking his head.

"No, no you said it yourself Harry will never have a normal life but that doesn't mean he shouldn't try! He shouldn't have to settle for a relationship that'll only bring ridicule and harsh words. I won't do that to him!"

Hermione jumped up and grasped his shoulder to twirl the man around.

"But you want to be with him Lupin and he you! Why should this even be in question?"

"We have nothing more to discuss Hermione, please leave." Remus said a little more sharply then he would've liked making the woman flinch. They stared each other down for a moment before she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but at least come and see him off...don't hurt him any more then you need to."

Grabbing her coat she tugged on the Mack before apparating with a sharp snap leaving Remus alone in silence and his muddled thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry shrugged the travel bag further up his shoulder as he manoeuvred it so he could hug Ginny. She squeezed him tightly and he laughed slightly as she let out a little sobbing giggle. Pulling back he kissed her brow before hugging Hermione.

"You'll call the minute you arrive won't you Harry?" Mrs Weasley said when it was her turn and Harry smiled as he hugged her too.

"Of course, although that's at least seven of you now I have to call. I'll run my phone bill up on the first night!" He joked and then laughed when some tilted their heads confused.

"Sorry, two to ring, rest to floo." He corrected. Ron stepped forward and at first they simply shook hands but throwing all caution to the wind the two embraced in a brotherly manner, patting one another's backs.

"You look after yourself while you're away from the rest of the pack." Ron said a little more gruffly then Harry thought he intended but he nodded all the same.

'Flight from Heathrow to Rome now boarding at Gate 7'

Harry glanced up at the over-head speaker and then looked back at the group gathered. Offering one last smile he held a hand up in parting. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he cast one last glance round but still Remus had not arrived.

Letting out a shaky breath he hugged his two closet friends once more before moving towards the Gate where the passports were already being checked.

"Missing you already." He said with a slightly off smile and finally he turned his back to join the queue. After the smiling airhostess had checked it he turned back once more then disappeared around the corner, his knees trembling slightly as he bit back the stinging tears of rejection.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus gasped as he ran at his top speed, bumping into another luggage cart (apologising quickly) before continuing on his way. Stopping briefly to glance around he caught sight of a red-haired group and started his run again to them.

"Wait!" He gasped out and Hermione whirled round, her eyes widening and then looking at the closing gate frantically.

"Wait! Wait!" She said quickly to the Airhostess just as the werewolf came up beside her.

"Yes Ma'am? Sir?"

"I need to get inside!" Remus said, panting slightly and Hermione had an odd feeling of excitement for Harry but then also dread as she already could guess the outcome.

"Do you have a boarding pass?" The woman said in that still infuriatingly helpful tone.

"No but I just need to talk to someone on the plane, please it's urgent." Remus said but the woman simply changed her smile into a apologetic one.

"I'm sorry Sir but due to safety risks I can't allow you on without a boarding pass." She began to gather her clipboard but Hermione simply slammed her hand down on the podium, which the woman stood behind.

"This is a matter of urgency! Declarations of love and romantic scenes are at stake here! Don't you ever wish that someone like this kind man here," She gestured towards the frantic Remus, "would come sweeping in when you're about to move far, far away to tell you he loves you?"

The woman lost her patient look and sighed irritably.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we have a plane to get off the ground here and I'm afraid cliché cinematic moments are not welcome here." With a flick of her hair she sauntered off leaving Hermione frowning after her but Remus let out a small moan of anguish as he stumbled towards a seat and settled into it, head in his hands as he bowed forwards.

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" Hermione said throwing her hands up but Remus shook his head. After a few more moments he lowered his hands to rest around the back of his neck.

"I'd only just convinced myself to show some of that Gryffindor courage I'm supposed to have."

Both looked over to the large window when they heard a low rumble and saw the plane begin to make its slow trundling way to the runway. Remus stood and walked over to the window where he pressed his hands and forehead against it closing his eyes as though he was in pain. He never felt the soft hand on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes again the light made them hurt.

/Ooh, faraway voice,

We can hear you voice

What's it like to be heard?

But from you not a word,

Are you over those hills?

Do you hum the old melodies?

Do you wish people listened?

Over here with me,

Ooh, faraway voice,

What I would give

To Hear that voice,

What's it like to breathe?

My Ears deceive me, voice.

And I will walk with you

On a summers day,

And I will talk to you,

Though you're far away,

Any we'll sing through the years.

Are you over those hills?

Do you still hum the old melodies?

Do you wish people listened?

Over here with me,

Over here with me,

Over here with me. /

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(6 months later)

A bell rang through the corridors making Harry look towards the door then back to his students that were already packing away.

"Assignments down on my desk as you go please and I'll see you all tomorrow. We're covering the basics of pure Magick in DNA strands so I suggest a good nights rest for tomorrow expect a severe headache. Dismissed."

Some students chuckled and offered goodbyes as they left. Harry smiled politely and occasionally returned it as he shuffled his papers into a pile before placing then into his shoulder case. After checking the room was empty he gathered the rest of the files that wouldn't fit into his bag into his arms and clicked the door shut behind him.

"Professor Potter." Harry turned and smiled when a shorter black wizard fell into step with him looking equally burdened with files.

"Looks like I'm not the only one not having a social life this weekend then, huh Professor Rice?" Harry joked and the other Professor chuckled.

"Exams weeks, not my preferred time." The other teacher sighed with a hint of an Italian accent and Harry laughed as he waved.

"Well at least I get to go home tonight. See you next week." Professor Rice took his leave and Harry continued to heave his load into the car park. Shuffling his files all under one arm he dug into his faded brown leather jacket pocket to retrieve his keys and made his way towards a black motorbike beside a row of more brightly coloured ones. After unlocking the carrier box on the back of the bike and switching the helmet in there for his files he locked it again. Making sure his bag was securely closed he slipped on the helmet clipping it on and then straddled the Ducati. Sticking the key into the ignition he slipped on a pair of newly brought leather gloves with the bike purring contently between his legs. Then after glancing both ways to ensure his way was clear he kicked the bike into roaring life, both bike and rider gracefully dipping with the speed bump before Harry was speeding down the main road.

He rode for a good 20 minutes before he pulled into the underground parking lot of a tall block of flats. After he had carefully driven into his personal parking space he turned the growling engine off and removed his helmet, ruffling his hair slightly (smirking a little as he remembered his father doing the same thing) to rid himself of his helmet hair. He pursed his lips a little when he realised his glasses were still in the helmet and slipped them back on before stepping off the bike.

He grabbed everything, locked up his bike then started making his way to the elevator of the building. When the doors had closed behind him he lost all pretence of his cheerfulness and slumped against the lift wall. He dipped his head back and determinedly tried not to think about Remus J. Lupin...just like he did everyday.

The doors dinged once more when he reached the third floor and again manoeuvred everything in his arms so he could unlock his flat door. Nudging it open he stepped into the rather peaceful atmosphere. He had maintained an artistic white on the walls but there were several green plants dotted around the place. A glass coffee table sat situated between a black leather sofa and matching chair. There was a large window seat over-looking onto a balcony and directly across from the door on the far wall was a white marble fireplace. There were no logs inside but instead different sized church candles. A bookshelf was pressed up against the wall opposite the window and was practically brimming with texts. The kitchen wasn't walled off and simply separated itself from the living room with blue marble like counters. In one corner of the room there was a set of spiral stairs leading up to a raised area that had no walls but railing around the edges...Harry's room.

With a sigh Harry threw his bag, coat, files and helmet down onto the sofa. With a flick of his hand he turned on the stereo on the bookshelf while he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

/'The cigarettes you light

One after the other,

Won't help you forget him

When you're losing you're lover./

He stopped briefly to look at the photos tacked to his fridge. One was of him, Hermione and Ron in their second year and one on their Graduation day. There was the one of his parents wedding with Sirius laughing in the background and there was also one with the group of Marauders in a hospital room holding up a baby Harry (Peter had been discreetly covered up with a shopping receipt).

/'You're only burning a torch you can't lose,

But you're on the right track,

For learnin' the blues./

But his favourite one was right in the centre. It consisted of him in his Graduation robes, graduation hat tilted as he rested his head on the shoulder of Remus Lupin who had his arm around his shoulders proudly. The two participants of the picture were laughing, smiling and Harry smirked as he watched the way his photo self would glance at Remus longingly occasionally. He gently tugged it off the fridge and held it running his thumb over photo Remus's jawline.

"I have that one framed by my bed."

Harry felt his body jolt in shock and yet he still didn't turn around. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst right out his chest and his stomach seemed to think this was an enjoyable idea as it squirmed. Swallowing loudly Harry turned slowly, his breathing speeding up as he finally came face to face with...

...Nothing. There was no one there! He frowned as he looked around but then a cough from above made him look up.

Remus Lupin was leaning over the banister of Harry's room looking deathly serious. Harry swallowed again and watched transfixed, as Remus descended slowly never taking his eyes off the young man in front of him. Harry's hand that held the picture had lowered itself and the younger man was stock still even when Remus stood but two feet away, hands shoved into a shabby looking brown Mack.

Harry tried saying something but at first only a breathy squeak came out before he cleared his throat and tried again, trying to fix a polite smile on his face.

"Remus, I didn't know you were...when did...by your bed?" He asked finally and Remus's lips twitched a little on one side as he nodded.

"You weren't supposed to, today and yes." He said in his quietly calming voice making Harry close his eyes and he reached a hand up to rest over his eyes shaking. Here was the man he had tried not to think about for the past six months, tried to forget that he hadn't come to see him off. As this thought struck him he lowered his hand with a slight hurt frown pinching his features.

"Not to sound frank but why are you here? You run off after I announce I'm moving, refuse to see me off and then suddenly you're here...Why?"

/'The nights when you don't sleep,

The whole night you're cryin'

But you can't forget him,

Soon you even stop tryin', /

Remus swallowed trying to moisten his now dry mouth. He'd managed to calm himself after getting the doorman to let him, after sitting on Harry's soft cool bed stroking the sheets as he thought about the man who slept in them but the minute that door had opened his heart had sped up. And now he wasn't even sure he was going to hold out much longer because his heart was beating so hard it was practically just a flutter.

"Harry...I didn't refuse to come, I was too late. Ask Hermione, I tried to catch you but it was too late."

"But I told everyone what time I was going..."

Remus closed his eyes slightly in a wince before removing his hands from his pockets and after a moments hesitation he reached forward to take Harry's shaking hands in his own trembling ones.

/'You'll walk the floor,

And wear out your shoes,

When you feel you heart break

You're learning the blues. /

"Hermione had...the day you told us you were leaving...She brought some things to my attention about...about you and about...well, me."

He watched as Harry closed his eyes in a wince but when the hands in his tried to jerk back he simply tugged them closer and rested them over his heart.

"It's taken me this long to summon the courage and money to come here but, well...Is there even the slightest chance you might, maybe...still feel anything for me?" Remus sucked in a silent breath and held it as Harry's frown lifted but his eyes remained closed.

When they finally opened there seemed to be an almost surreal twinkle in the forest green eyes, like when the sunlight breaks through the leaves onto the woodland floor. He watched as Harry's tongue darted out to moisten his lips before he spoke in a low husky voice.

"You really hurt me by not getting there in time...I thought you knew and that you were disgusted." He said and Remus shook his head before pulling the man to him.

"No, no I thought –you- would be disgusted. I mean, it's not exactly every twenty something man's idea of a turn on to have someone in their mid forties lusting after them." Remus's eyes closed tightly but then they blinked open when he felt a forehead pressed against his and a hand resting on his cheek.

"I'm not every twenty something man." Harry said in a low voice and Remus felt happy tugs of his heart all the way to his toes. They rested their cheeks against one another before releasing one another's hands to wrap them around one another. It was then that Remus noted with a smile that Harry was at least an inch or two taller then him.

Harry pulled back and after simply rubbing his nose gently against the other man's as though hesitating for something else he then threw away all restraints and pressed his lips against the older mans. It was chaste and gentle, a simple movement of lips massaging against one another almost timidly. Then when they pulled back to look at one another they seemed both to mentally shrug as they moved back for a deeper kiss this time.

/"I'm kissing Remus...Remus is kissing me...kissing...Bloody hell! Oh I...bollocks...why do I have such weird stairs leading to my bedroom!"/ Harry simply tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss and Remus made no complaints. Eventually they both pulled away to look at one another, panting slightly.

"When did you..." Harry started but the older man cut him off with an airy laugh.

"Sometime after you turned 17...you?"

"After the battle." Remus nodded taking in the information before he glanced up at the bedroom above them then back at Harry.

"We don't...I mean I kind of get you've more then likely had other...if it's too soon..." Harry cut him off with a kiss and led him (Harry walking backwards) towards the stairs to his room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry lay on his side; head propped up by his fist as he watched Remus mimicking him except he rested his head on the pillow across from him. Their free hands were linked together resting on the pillow between them, Remus's thumb rubbing back and forwards in an arch on Harry's hand. Both were covered in a thin sheen of perspiration as they breathed just a little faster through their noses.

"Ok?" Harry asked a little breathlessly and Remus smiled softly before nodding.

"Blissfully and immaturely happy." The older man said and Harry chuckled. Tugging forwards on the hand he pulled Remus to him, turning him so that he was spooned up behind him with his arm lazily resting over the werewolf's hips.

"So is this it...are we an 'us'?" Harry chuckled a little as he thought about the way his students would get at him for such an abomination of the English language.

"Yes...Yes I think I'd like that very much." Remus said rolling over enough to look over his shoulder at Harry. Smiling the younger man kissed his lover's brow.

"And do you care? What others may say? Because I don't by the way."

"No," Remus said thoughtfully before rolling over properly, "I imagine I'm going to have a severe beating from your parents and Godfather when Heaven beckons but that's alright, I can just say it was worth it."

Harry grinned like a madman as he leaned down for another kiss. Remus's hand cupped his cheek as he did so and both moaned their appreciation.

"What do want me to do?" Harry asked as he pulled back and Remus tilted his head in confusion.

"Do?"

"Well...I'm here, in Rome and you're over in the mother country, London...do you want me to come back with you...because I will Remus."

The older man was silent for a few moments before he smiled sheepishly whilst cupping Harry's cheek.

"You have a life here whereas I'm unemployed so I was actually wondering...well I mean maybe it's a little too quick actually...I feel pushy and..."

"You can live here." Harry said quietly with a gentle smile as he kissed Remus's chest, eyes on the werewolf's face.

"But...I can't just leech off you Harry."

"I think there's a book store with a vacancy around the corner. Then we can both pay rent...ok?" Harry said quickly and after a few moments Remus gave a little smile as he tugged his new lover back up for a searing kiss.

"Yes Professor Potter." He mumbled before he flipped them over.

(Finite)

An: Woo, long one shot lol (not as long as some)! This struck me like I said when I was listening to Katie Melua and there I was dancing (with my Frank Sinatra hat on!) to 'My Aphrodisiac is you' when I thought "I can imagine Harry and Remus sitting in their little flat chilling (or swinging) to this kind of music. Why Remus and Harry I don't know because I have NEVER written this pairing before. But someone once mentioned I should do it (I forget who now) and so here we are, Athena's first ever Harry/Remus! So the above was inspired by these following songs by Miss Melua:

'Learnin' the Blues' – (Scene where Remus has arrived in Harry's flat)

'Faraway Voice' – (Scene where Remus just misses Harry)

'Blame it on the Moon' – (Generally just one that inspired the whole fic like the 'Aphrodisiac' one)


End file.
